1. Field
The present embodiments of the invention generally relate to the field of mobile devices, more particularly to user interfaces.
2. Description of the Related Art
Mobile communication devices such as cell phones generally include a keypad and display for allowing a user to interact with mobile device applications. A user can navigate through menus presented on the display of the mobile device by depressing one or more keys on a keypad. Some keypads include a navigation pad which allows a user to navigate menus on the keypad in an ergonomic manner. The keypad and the navigation pads are touch-based which require physical user interaction. That is, a user must physically touch the keypad or navigation pad to navigate through a menu system on the display. Moreover, the user can visually see the keypad for identifying the keys to press.
Mobile devices, such as cell phones, are generally limited in size, and thus have small keypads. As one example, certain mobile devices can include small keyboards which allow users to perform text messaging functions. The small size of the keypad can limit the ease at which users can type on the small keypad, or navigate menus on the display via a keypad, to interact with the cell phone. Such keyboards and keypads have keys with a touching area that is generally smaller than the size of a user's finger. The user can also see the keypad although it may be difficult to type with such small keys.
Moreover, certain mobile devices, such as a headset or earpiece, further reduce the touch-based keypad area such that interaction with the headset or earpiece is limited. Furthermore, the user cannot see the keypad or touchpad which may be part of the earpiece. For example, Blue Tooth enabled earpieces, can fit comfortably in a user's ear and provide short range communication with a cell phone on the user's person. However, the user generally interacts directly with the keypad or keyboard of the cell phone, and not the headset or earpiece. In order to navigate menus, a user handles the cell phone associated with the earpiece and navigates through menus presented on the display of the cell phone using the keypad of the cell phone. The user does not generally interact with the headset or earpiece due to the small size of the earpiece and limited area for a keypad. Such user interaction with the cell phone is touch-based and generally requires a user to handle a mobile device.
A motion sensing system can be used to provide touchless control with a device. Touchless control allows a user to control one or more menus or actions on a device via touchless control. A user can interface with one or more controls via touchless control gestures. However, different devices and platforms have different characteristics which alter the performance of the touchless control.